Persephone
by Belle Charzar 19
Summary: What if Percy had a little sister? This is probably way over done, but I thought I'd explore it a bit. Read if you like, the rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I forget, DO NOT OWN (sadly).**

Persephone

"Percy!" I scream as the minotaur grabs Mom and I, one in each hand. Next thing I know, I'm in our apartment, and Gabe is screaming at Percy. Percy drags me by the arm to his room and gives Mom an option of getting rid of Gabe. My eyes light up with delight. Mom declines his offer, and Percy grabs my hand.

"We need to get you to camp, Sephie." Then he proceeds to tell me everything he knows. Including the fact that our Dad is Poseidon.

I nod, "That sounds exciting!"

"Of course it is, Seph." we walk outside and hail a cab. We make it to camp after assuring the driver that he does have the correct address. We walk over the hill past the tree that Percy tells me is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. We make our way to the "Big House", and I finally get to meet Chiron.

"This is Persephone?" he says in a gravelly, tired voice.

"Yes, this is my baby sister." I stick my tongue out at my brother.

The centaur leans down to be eye level with me, "How old are you, Persephone?"

"I'm seven, sir." I say still holding Percy's hand. He smiles gently.

"You'll be alright, especially with a good big brother like Percy to watch out for you." He then motions us toward a group of cabins that Percy told me about. He leads me to our cabin, cabin number three. He opens the door and ushers me inside joyfully. We chill in the room and unpack our backpacks under a bed each. I claimed the bed farthest from the door in the far corner. He chose the one in direct view of the door. There are ten beds total in the cabin, but there are no bunk beds here. Each bed has drawers underneath to keep your belongings in along with a small trunk at the end. After unpacking, I sit on Percy's bed, and we talk until a horn blows which Percy told me signals dinner. We begin the walk to the dining pavilion.

When we get to dinner, Percy shows me how to get blue cherry soda. He teaches me how things are done here at camp. I follow his lead without question. Then, we're all called over to a campfire with a sing-a-long. I'm sitting by myself for the sing-a-long because Percy decided to sit with his new friends.

I see a girl in the hearth and wave at her. She waves back slowly and then breaks into a broad grin. She sings along too, and I feel as though I'm not alone. Late in the evening, Percy's goat-boy friend, Grover I think his name is, sits next to me. "Hello, you're Percy's little sister, Sephie, right?" I nod. "I didn't even know he had a sister until we met at the cabin. Where did you go to school?"

"I went to a boarding school too. I got kicked out just like he did." I stare into the flames.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's nice to meet you! You'll be safe here! Everyone will keep you protected, no worries!" Then, he walks off. I roll my eyes and keep being by myself. The next day, we have activities together, but Percy has scheduled it so that he's always with Annabeth. I'm always left with her younger siblings who refuse to talk to me because my father is Poseidon. I decide to try my own hand at things after talking to Chiron because sword fighting does not come naturally to me. He says I can try anything I want as long as I do meals with my brother. This makes me happy. I wander around the camp to see what I want to do. I've always loved making things, so I head to the forge. I walk in and get blasted with fire, but I'm somehow fine.

"I'm so sorry!" I hear a boy's voice say, "I wasn't expecting anyone to come in! I'm trying to fix this dragon! Are you- how are you okay?"

I look down at myself; I'm not even singed. "I guess I'm too waterlogged to be burned." I look up and put my hand out to shake. "Hi, my name is Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. I came to try my hand at the forge."

He shakes my hand but then rubs his neck nervously, "Hey, well… You're a little young for the forge; I wouldn't want you to get bur-" I raise an eyebrow at him and pop my little hip out, "Right, right, you can't get burned… Well, you can stay then. Just don't get hurt. I'm Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. Welcome to the forge. Stick by me, and I'll show you the ropes. You're brother was trash at it, so you'll probably leave soon…" He says, and I giggle at the last part.

"He's always been bad at putting things together. I love doing this type of stuff! I'm used to fixing up our cars anyway. I may be small, but I know how to work with machines. Trust me?"

"Uh, no. You're short, tiny, and young. Maybe one day, squirt. I think I'll like you soon enough." he ruffles my hair, "If you are as good as you sound, at least." We spend the next half hour going through safety measures. At the end of which, he's showing me how to make a basic sword. I accidentally trip and land in the forge. I climb out quickly. I look in bewilderment at my hands, that metal door was hot! There are absolutely no burns though. That's cool! "Are you okay?! Let me see your hands!" He stares in shock at my perfectly fine hands and nods. "Well, that's good then. If you're such a cluts, you need to be fire-proof." I smile up at him. The horn blows, and I scramble away to dinner forgetting to even take off my apron or gloves. Charles catches up with me, "Hold on! These don't leave the forge. Pass them over, I'll take them back for you."

"Thanks, Charlie!" I say whipping them off and giving them to him.

"No problem. You're welcome in my forge any time, squirt. You're alright." He smiles and leaves. I wave as he turns, and he waves back.

I sprint to the pavilion still filthy with soot. "Where on earth did you go? I was worried!" Percy wipes off the tip of my nose with his pointer finger, "Why are you so filthy?"

"Chiron said I can choose my own activities as long as we still do meals together. I chose to go to the forge because it sounded cool. I had a blast!" he raises an eyebrow, "I got filthy there. Charles is a blast!"

"He never talks. Like ever. It was so boring, and I kept getting burnt on my hands when I went."

"He talks to me, and it was really cool! I wasn't able to get burned in fact I even fell into the forge and came out unscathed!"

"WHAT?" Then he marches over to the Hephaestus table and demands an answer from newly arrived Charles, "You let my sister fall into the forge?! She could have gotten hurt!"

"She was fine, plus she pretty well insisted she be there. Plus, she'd already shown she was burn resistant. I still checked her over after, and it was an accident, Jackson." he deadpans.

I giggle behind my hand as my brother steams and comes back over to plop down. He eats and drinks angrily. We walk to our cabin and sit on his bed. I put my hand on his arm, "I'm okay, you know?" He wraps his arm around me in a side hug.

"I know. I just don't like my baby sister being in danger." I return the side hug.

"I know, bro." We just sit hugging for awhile just talking and catching up since we haven't really been talking lately due to being exhausted after long days.

"Don't scare me again, Sephie." He says as I get up. He's laying down now with his eyes closed.

"Make no promises, tell no lies." He groans and turns on his side. We each go to sleep.

I go back to the forge the next day, and Charlie's siblings are there now. He lets me stay with him anyway. He's about fourteen, but he's already cabin counselor, which is pretty cool. We work together for the whole day side by side on his dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I forget, DO NOT OWN (sadly). **

**Apparently, I'm on a roll today! This is the third story I've updated today! Woo!**

At the end of the summer, Percy decides to go back home, but Charlie and I just started making headway on his dragon. I decide to stay. Percy and I bid each other a tearful farewell. I walk back to my cabin and stare at the ceiling; I hope I don't get too lonely without Percy. But, it's not like we usually spend a lot of time together anyway. I sigh as I turn over in my bed to glare at the wall; his Annabeth is way more important than me. He only cares if I'm in danger, and he doesn't think I'm capable of anything. Ugh, this is just another reason I decided to stay. We need time apart, but I'll still miss him. I eventually fall into a restless sleep.

"Seph!" Charlie calls I enter the forge. I grin and make my over to him after donning my apron and gloves. "Ready to get our dragon a-movin'?"

"Oh yeah! Born ready! But really, he's your dragon!"

He shakes his bemused as his siblings ignore us as usual, "He's our dragon, kiddo. You've put in a lot of work, same as me. He's not just mine anymore." I huff and get to work on his legs. We had found out that they were rusted so badly that we had to replace the whole gear shift that connects his leg and torso on each side. After a few hours, we both have to leave for other courses, but we have it designed. We do all of them together, and I got to say that I'm glad for our age difference or people would think we liked each other, ew.

At dinner, I sit by myself for the first time and look longingly over to Charlie, but by now, he's laughing with his sisters. I don't even have any of my brother's friends to talk to, just Charlie. Afterwards, I make my way to the beach and sink into the sand with my feet in the water. I have no idea what Percy means when he said he has to allow himself to get wet. When I get near water, I just... get wet. Ugh, the only useful thing our Dad gave me is immunity to fire. I roll my eyes and kick at a wave that comes up irritatedly. I remember that Percy said he could breathe under water. I kind of want to try, but I'm also terrified of the sea. I shake myself; I'm the daughter of Poseidon! I can't be afraid of the sea! It's ridiculous! I stand purposefully and walk into the surf until I get to a bank that drops off. I take a deep steadying breath; I've never been a strong swimmer. However, if I can breathe under water, maybe I can become one. I step off the ledge and plunge deep before I remember to kick. I finally still, but I'm too terrified to breathe. A fish comes up to me, _Milady? What are you doing?_

I stare in shock at the fish; I forgot about that part. I giggle and find that I can breathe, thankfully. _Oh I'm just out for a swim._ I think to the fish. He looks at me oddly. _Actually, could you bring a dolphin to help me back to shore? I'm not actually very good at swimming yet._

The fish looks skeptical. _You are a daughter of the sea, and you say... you are not a good swimmer? That is... irregular to say the least. _He gets a calculating gleam in his eye. _You can call out for a dolphin, and he will come. You can do more than you know. Just try using your voice._

I stare at the fish hard for a moment before I open my mouth to speak and am surprised when it doesn't fill with water. I say, "Would a dolphin please come to my aid to go back to the surface?" As soon as I finished speaking, I can see many dolphins swimming up to me as swiftly as possible, and the more seconds pass, the more I can see heading to me.

Once one gets to me I hear, _Milady, please, let me help you to the surface_. Then another dolphin is pushing him out of the way, and then there is basically a dolphin brawl under the sea fighting to see who could help me.

I cry out to them, _Please! Stop! I only need help from one! Thank you all for being willing, but- _and I notice that not even one of them is paying me any attention, so I yell out, "STOP!" Every single dolphin freezes and looks at me. "Please," I point to the dolphin closest to me, "tell me what is going on."

_Yes, milady. Your father has given you the gift of_ _the siren. Under the sea, your mere voice will have any sea creature at your beck and call. Above the water, you can get anyone to do anything by singing to them. Have you not noticed your singing voice at least? _He looks a bit surprised.

I blush as much as one can while under water, _Yes, I had noticed that people do weird things when I sing. They have tended to do whatever I wanted them to even though I never told them what I wanted even if I was just singing a random song not at all related. It freaked me out, so I stopped._

_This, this is a gift from your father. Your brother Perseus has his own, and this is one of yours. You two are different children of the sea which is why you have different gifts, but you both always have the sea inside of you. It would be good if your brother learned this lesson soon. Would you like me to take you back to the surface now?_

_Yes please! _I sigh and look out over the others who are still frozen from my earlier command, "You can all go now, if you want." I look back at the dolphin I spoke with, _What's your name?_

_It is a complicated name. If you call out Gray Fin, I will come. It will serve as a name for me to you._

_Alright, uh, thanks. _He almost nods and then swims back into the ocean as I watch before going to the shore. That was extremely odd.


End file.
